Inhal Org
Overview One of the counties of the Kingdom of Akron. History TO-DO Geography Varied geography with level plains in the north to exotic forests in the shores of lake Andyr. The eastern and western parts of the county have hills ending in mountain ranges but the the county can not comfortably claim any actual mountains as being in their turf. Rivers giving to lake Andyr are surrounded by fertile and versatile lands for kilometers and a paved albeit sparse road network serves travelers well whether moving along east-west -axis or north-south -axis. The rivers are steady, deep and wide with only few locations allowing easy crossing but on the other hand the rivers are easy and fast to navigate with river boats. Economy Inhal Org is mostly rather self-sustained with varied landscape and diverse population base to exploit the fruits of the earth. The lake Andyr provides ample food as well as the plains which are ideal grazing grounds for livestock. The county officially supports varied and competitive trade and it's tax laws are quite lax allowing the county to excel as an important trade route junction. The philosophy of the county's rulers is clear: whatever money is lost due to low/non-existent taxation placed on trade, the more traders frequent the county and spend on services and goods. Partly because of this, Inhal Org is a rather wealthy county left second in wealth only by Gorgehold. The county's wealth allows it to spend money on maintaining it's road network in excellent condition. Imports The county imports luxury goods from Calishem mainly to the city of Cormael which is already culturally and socially clearly influenced by Calishem anyway. Other imports are carpentry items from other counties in Akron and raw metals from the nearby Gorgehold county. Metal trade is strictly in the hands of only a handful of dwarven merchant families but other areas of trade are open and openly competitive. Exports Lake Andyr has many species of fish not found anywhere else and many of them are highly sought after delicacies elsewhere. The up to 25-kilogram monster fish Andyrian Dragon Salmon is the most expensive of these and smoked variants sell for good money in Ferria and Calishem and air cured variants go as far as Groam and Caheb. Dairy products are abundant in Inhal Org and excess stock is routinely sold to other counties. Hides and leather goods are also a somewhat common export item - raw leathers sell easily to Ferria and finished leather goods sell well to Gorgehold and all the way to Mayhill. Population Roughly 22000 inhabitants in total - it's been 10 years since the last census and there are some new communities (of mainly Calishemian descendants) established near the southern border of the county which is also the border region of the kingdom. Around 80% of the inhabitants of the county live in cities and towns leaving a mere few thousand as farmers in the plains around the major roads and in small fishing villages on the shores of river Doandyr and lake Andyr. Population is mostly of humans and practically all civic posts of the entire county are held by humans. The humans are of mixed origins mainly from Calishem and Akron with few strong wealthy families that have migrated from Ferria. Dwarves are all descendants of outcasts from Gorgehold. Elves are mostly living in the town of Cundar and have a long history in the county being probably the first inhabitants around the lake Andyr after the Age of the Dragons. Cities and communities The capital city and the northernmost habitation centre is Cormael. There are no other bigger habitation centres but the shores of lake Andyr house a few small towns. Cormael Population roughly 12000 consisting of 80% humans, 10% dwarves, 5% elves and 5% others. The cosmopolitan city sits tightly in the plains and is the crossing point of major trade routes that connect Calishem and Akron. One can travel an easy fifty kilometres in almost any direction until the landscape changes - although if one chooses west, one needs to travel much, much farther for a change in scenery. Daerwick A town located in the northernmost tip of the lake Andyr embracing the river Doandyr. Population is estimated to be around 2500 consisting of 85% humans, 10% dwarves and 5% of others (of which most are gnomes and halflings). Cundar A town located in the southernmost tip of the Carmundaen Peninsula that protrude deep into the lake Andyr. Population is around 2200 consisting of 75% humans and 25% of elves being one of the strongest communities of elves outside of Witchlight Strand. The town sits on a beautiful location facing the open lake in all directions except north and has an actual port for merchant ships from similar port communities on the south side of the lake. Cundar is mostly a trade town as trade cargo is by far easier to move with ships than with caravans. Meandel A town located in the west shores of the lake Andyr right next to river Tyr Carmel, Meandel is also a border town sitting right next to the Calishemian border (although the actual line of border is not that well defined to begin with). Population is around 1800 consisting of 95% humans and 5% others. Leader The county is led by Count Cory Cormagh. Count Cormagh resides in a small castle right in the middle of the city of Cormael. While small, the castle is extremely hard to overcome because the city is like an onion with 4 circular layers of walls, walkways and connecting towers. Most of the city is contained within the three outer walls and the innermost wall houses the castle and most of the city's functions and civic buildings. Category:Counties and Baronies Category:Counties of Kingdom of Akron